


Sick day

by Starwing200



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Caring Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Sick Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwing200/pseuds/Starwing200
Summary: Mickey taking care of a sick Ian .





	Sick day

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy

Fishing out the keys in my pocket I open the door to mine and ians apartment. It was a small apartment it has one bedroom and a small ass kitchen with a smaller living room but it's home. Setting the keys in the bowl by the door that Ian claims makes it easier to find keys if one of them so happens to be in a hurry which Micky argued you mean when your late for work and can't find your keys. But Ian shuts me up by dropping to his knees which I don't have to explain why. Walking in the kitchen and setting down the bag of medicine on the table I got which includes cold median and a blue gatorade. I got the cold medicine because Ian texted me saying he was sick so on my way home from work I picked up the medicine at the drug store. I walk into our bedroom which includes a large bed with a blue bed spread on it and a giant green blanket and a large dresser in the corner of the room and a dead plant that Ian forgot to water. When I look at the bed I see a head of ginger hair sticking out from under the blanket. “Ian?” Ian pokes his head out and now I see why he texted me in the first place his noise is as red as his hair and his usually bright green eyes have dark bags under them and Ian's surrounded by a bunch of used tissues. “Dammit Ian why dident you say it was this bad I sigh” Ian blinks at me his eyes unfocused he shakes his head a little and mumbles ididentwanttobotheryou. “What?”  
“I didn't to bother you Ian reply’s”My eyes soften “Ian you wouldn't have bothered me”I would have come home sooner to take care of you”. Ian looks at me with a look that can only be described by love. “Hang on I got you medicine” I walk into the kitchen and grave the medicine and the gatorade I bought and I walk to the bathroom to get the thermometer. I walk back to Ian and hand him the pills and the Gatorade “don't drink anything yet”. He looks at my confused you need to take your tempture oh I hand him the thermometer after a few seconds it dings I grabbed it and sigh its 100.2. Ian looks at me sheepish “sorry Mick.” “Its fine Ian just take the pills” I sigh. Ian takes a drink of the Gatorade and swallows the pills. Now I walk into the kitchen to where the Soup is. I put the chicken soup into the bowl and put In the microwave hoping I don't burn it usually Ian dose the cooking after the microwave beeps I pull out the soup and let out a happy breath I have been holding its not burnt and it looks pretty good I walk back into the bedroom and hand ian the soup here firecrotch eat this he looks at the soup than back to me “did you cook this?” I roll my eyes “no it was magically made”. Ian still looks confused “yes I made it now eat” it Ian slowy starts to eat. While he's doing that I start picking up dirty tissues I clean up the bed by the time I'm done Ian is done eating his soup. “Ian”  
“Ya”he replies “get up”I say Ian looks up at Micky his brows furrowed. “We need to get down your fever.” “Oh “ Ian reply’s. Ian starts to get up but his knees buckle and he would have fallen if I hadn't had been here I help him into the bathroom I slowly pull off his clothes after hes striped I strip myself of my clothes I turn on the water resisting the urge to flinch at the cold water I help Ian into the shower Micky “he whines its to cold”. I chuckle “hold still I don't want to get soap in your eyes”I start by grabbing the shampoo and rubbing it in Ian’s firey red hair Ian’s basically purring by the time I rinse the shampoo out. Than I grab the soap and start cleaning Ian’s whole body Ian whimpers in response. I start chuckling “to sick for sex firecrotch” he whines again in response I wash all the soap off his body and step out of the shower drying myself off than doing the same for Ian I dress him in a large over sized blue shirt with bright green boxer shorts that match his green eyes. I walk him back to the bedroom checking the time it's already 8 o'clock we must have taken a two hour long shower I'm surprised the water dident run out. I put Ian in bed I'm about to go and make sure I put some pills beside the table for in the morning but I hear Ian. “Micky come cuddle with me”.I look at Ian and think he must be really sick he never plan out asks me to cuddle with him he only dose that when he's high or drunk I chuckle “ok gallagher” I shut off the light darkness falling in the room I climb in bed next to Ian and He jumps on my chest and put his head in the crook of my neck I let out a smile and kiss his forehead “goodnight Ian” I whisper “night Mick” I hear him say in a really sleepy voice I look down again in a few minutes and sure enough Ians sound asleep. I close my eyes ready to join Ian in sleep my last though being I should take care of Ian more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feed back I just started writing and I could really use some tips.


End file.
